


Ravenpuff

by JadeRiverDay



Series: Shenanigans from/for the Pottertalia discord [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: :), Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot collection, Shenanigans from the Pottertalia server
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeRiverDay/pseuds/JadeRiverDay
Summary: Liên Trấn is a Ravenclaw.Berwald Oxenstierna is a Ravenclaw.Eirik Bakke is a Hufflepuff.Tino Korhonen is a Hufflepuff.Guess the ships.





	1. How I Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I got people to ship NorViet with me haha  
> also, Liên's personality isn't exactly like APH Vietnam, but that's because she isn't the nation. I roleplayed her so...

It is a quiet morning in the Bakke-Tran household. 

Lien is making breakfast this time around, while Eirik busies himself with herding the children back to the table. She smiles at her children, even as they pout before squealing as their father picks them up and puts them down at their place on the table. 

The front door slams open. "Hei hei!" a familiar voice calls out. 

The children immediately start chattering. "It's Uncle Tino!" 

Eirik gets to the door. "Tino!" 

"Hei!" the former Hufflepuff greets back. "How are my two little Ravenpuffs?" 

Eirik blushes only slightly. "We're not little anymore," he mutters quietly, but with a smile on his face. 

After Lien serves breakfast to the children, she comes over to the door. "Hello Tino!" 

"Hello Lien!" Tino basically barges in. "Sorry for intruding, hehehe..." 

"We're starting breakfast now," Eirik informs him. 

"So if you'd like to join-" Lien adds. 

"Of course!" Tino grins. "Why wouldn't I spend time with my two little Ravenpuffs?" 

Lien says nothing, but she smiles. Eirik brings him to the breakfast table. 

"How are my two little baby Ravenpuffs doing?" Tino asks the children. 

The children love their Uncle Tino. He is immediately tackled into a hug. 

After everyone takes a seat at the table, Lien asks, "What brings you here today?" 

Tino grins even wider than he did before. "Oh, I don't know. I was thinking about, maybe, y'know, telling the kids how you two met?" 

Lien and Eirik both stop chewing. The kids lose it. 

"Tell us! Tell us, Uncle Tino!" 

"Alright, alright, but only if your parents allow me too." He shoots said parents a knowing grin. 

It takes both Lien and Eirik a few moments to compose themselves. "Well..." Eirik starts. 

Lien sighs, but nods. Eirik continues. 

"It all started when your uncle here couldn't control his emotions..." 


	2. Saturday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can pry college AUs from my cold, dead hands

Today, it was Eirik's turn to make breakfast, but since it was a Saturday morning, that meant breakfast would be much later. It wasn't until the sunlight filtered through the blinds of the bedroom that Eirik woke up and quietly slipped out, so as to not wake his sleeping girlfriend, and headed to the apartment kitchen. Lien was sound asleep, and Eirik had no doubt that she would stay like that for at least twenty more minutes. He glanced at the digital clock in the kitchen. 8:37 am. Perfect timing.

He first started with boiling the water for Lien's tea, before taking the bread and the butter out of the fridge for their toast and his own coffee, respectively. While waiting for the water to boil, he made his own small cup of coffee, although it was more out of habit than necessity, at least for today. With practiced ease from the countless other times that he made her breakfast, he quietly made breakfast.

Lien didn't wake up for another hour, but when she did, she was greeted with a small "God morgen" and a cup of just the right tea. Eirik had this gift, she always thought, of always knowing what tea she needed out of all of the different teas she had, every time she wanted tea.

"Breakfast is ready," he said quietly, knowing fully well that Lien wasn't quite awake until she had finished her morning tea.

"Mmm..." She sighed contentedly, leaning against her boyfriend. Eirik had no objections; Lien tended to do this every time she stayed up later than normal. "How is it that you  _ always _ know what kind of tea I need?"

Of course, they both knew the answer, but Lien always loved to Eirik saying it, so he answered like he always does. "It's because I love you."

"Mm hmm..." She nodded, closing her eyes. They fell into a peaceful quiet, with Lien slowly waking up with her tea, and Eirik beside her helping her wake up.

Every other Saturday, they do this, because Lien makes breakfast the other Saturdays, but every Saturday, they fall deeper and deeper in love.


	3. Rainy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may have noticed that my titles don't make sense  
> I made these titles at 4pm I was not inspired

It's raining outside, but for the couple inside, the  _ pitter patter _ of the drops against the window are more soothing rather than discomforting.

Eirik isn't one for rain, and neither is Lien, but the two of them simply stay in their living room and listen. 

"I'm glad it's a Saturday," Lien murmurs. "It'd be terrible if we had to go to class in this weather..."

Eirik nods quietly, his eyes closed. The two of them had nothing else to do except enjoy each other's presence, for once. 

Lien shifts and leans into Eirik, a comforting pressure to his side. "Sometimes, I wish we had more time to ourselves like this."

He nods again. "But we're in college, Lien. You do understand that."

"Mm..." She buries her face in his shoulder. "And I guess if we did this all the time, it wouldn't be special."

"That's true," he agrees. "So enjoy it while it lasts."

"Exactly." She smiles. "Exactly."

The two of them stay there peacefully, watching and listening to the rain fall outside.


	4. Today's French

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liên speaks French

There is something simply indescribable, at least to Eirik, about the sight of Lien cooking, and speaking  _ French _ .

Today is technically Lien's turn to cook dinner, but as always, Eirik offered to help. Lien, however, insisted that she should try cooking the new recipe herself, especially when the recipe was in  _ French _ .

"I've always wanted to try cooking this," she had said, "and I finally found a recipe for it, but it's in  _ French _ !"

Well, Eirik definitely can't help her there. The only words in French he knows is "je ne parle pas le français", and that just meant "I don't speak French". Lien taught it to him at some point.

Instead of helping, he watches. He watches her glide around the kitchen, never wasting a movement nor any energy. He watches how she prepares the ingredients with practiced ease, despite it being her first time cooking this dish, whatever it's called. He watches her mutter in French the ingredient names and the directions, and he thinks,  _ there is something special about her French _ . Well, he  _ is _ biased though. He has been married to her for what? Three years now? Time flies when you're having the time of your life.

He supposes he could do something else other than watch his wife cook, so he goes to clean some parts of the house. He noticed a couple days ago of some dusty shelves and a few untidy boxes. He can keep himself busy with those.

Obviously, he keeps himself occupied for quite some time, because Lien has to find him to tell him that dinner is ready, but of course, after reading and muttering to herself in French, she tells him in French. "Le dîner est prêt!" she announces.

Eirik gives her a good look when he hears her words and fails to understand them. Then, when he realizes that she is still speaking French, he says, "Je ne parle pas le français."

Lien blinks. "Oh!" She exclaims. "I was speaking French, wasn't I?"

He nods.

She smiles. "Well, dinner is ready still, so would you like to come out?"

He gets up from the floor in response, and she takes his hand. 

"Come," she says, "I hope you'll like it." 

Eirik already knows his response. Of course he will.


	5. Pets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these get shorter as I go

Lien can't help but sigh at the sight of the  **_third_ ** stray dog Eirik has brought in. She has no idea how they can afford to have a pet when they just bought their house, but as long as Eirik takes care of it, and makes sure it stays away from her plants, she's fine with it.

"This is Lars," he says, placing the dog on in the  _ one _ dog bed they have.

"Where do you find these strays?" she asks, shaking her head, "and you know they can't touch my plants."

"Mm hm." He nods, but doesn't answer her question.

"How are we going to afford kids at this point?" she mutters, almost jokingly.

 


End file.
